Ranko Saotome
Ranma Saotome is a Mage who joined Fairy Tail during the time when their strongest guild members. He quickly rose in strength and even joined the Ten Wizard Saints in an effort to gain esteem for the guild. He uses a unique magic of his own creation called Anything-Goes School of Magic or as it’s more commonly known as 2nd Generation Memory Make. Due to an incident involving the Princess of Fiore Ranma is known to the world using his cursed form as Ranko. Appearance Ranma is a muscular young man of average height his most recognizable physical traits are his trademark pigtail and blue eyes. His guild mark is located on the middle of his arm. His female form loses about a foot of height and has a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. His black hair also turns red while female. Ranma favors Chinese-style clothing in the form of long-sleeved, short-sleeved, or sleeveless shirts of various colors, black pants, and slip on shoes. This has served him well when changing into his cursed form or back. When he "dresses up" as a representative of the Wizard Saints he will usually wear a sleeveless black Chinese-style Battle outfit with red plane with his bare arms from his wrist to his above his elbow wrapped in flexible black leather. Personality The first impression one usually gets of Ranma would be that he is a rude person with a great sense of pride. His personality as a mixture of nice, clean-cut, frank, energetic, indecisive, stubborn, picky, stingy and sly.3 Under normal circumstances, he is fairly carefree and generally friendly to those around him. However, he also lacks experience in social situations and frequently speaks and acts without considering the consequences, or the feelings of others. He sometimes insults people by gloating about inflated perceptions of his prowess, or taunting them about their perceived flaws. Ranma has also given other people insulting nicknames, with shifting degrees of justification. Despite this, he is actually a kind person with a strong sense of leadership and a very talented person. He takes great pride in his prowess as a martial artist and occasionally brags about it. Although due to having to work his way back up from the bottom he has lost a lot of his arrogance though he is still extremely competitive and dislikes losing, and belittling/underestimating of his skills. Ranma tends to rely on direct tactics and planning, but he is adept at learning from his mistakes in a fight and generally takes advantage of an opponent's weaknesses during a later encounter. He will not back down from a challenge during very serious situations, or when his pride has been wounded, even if he is completely outmatched and unsure of how to overcome an opponent. He frequently uses insults, violence, or harebrained schemes when dealing with those who upset him, usually worsening the problem instead of solving it. But while his cunning generally lacks finesse, he generally makes an effort to try to avoid conflict through the use of disguises, trickery, and theatrics. Sometimes, he has attempted to use reasoning and diplomacy, to no avail. Although seemingly rude, impatient, and cocky, Ranma is decidedly a mysterious person behind his less eloquent personality. Ranma is often quite sentimental to even the people he's rude with. He’s also very protective of his fellow guild members. Due to Fairy Tails status as the weakest guild and his quick rise in strength leading to bullying he sees it as his duty to protect them. In such situations, Ranma can be counted on to come to their aid (though it must be noted that they do return the favor at times). He has also saved bystanders in danger of getting hurt. He's even rescued enemies. Ranma apparently has limited respect for suspicious or obnoxious authority figures. He also a low tolerance for people who try to steal from him, manipulate him, or otherwise treat him very badly. One of Ranma's worst habits is that when preoccupied with his own thoughts or training with his father, he is generally oblivious to his surroundings. Ranma's speech is casual and unrefined, using a coarse form of Japanese. He rarely uses -san, -kun, -chan or any other traditional Japanese honorifics. Relationship Rufus Lore Due to his flamboyant poetic nature Ranma has taken to calling Rufus. Other then that while at first Rufus was a legitimate danger Ranma now sees him another opponent to keep him on his toes. On the opposite Rufus hates Ranma due mostly to his defeat but also for the derogatory name the Fairy Tail Guild gave Ranma’s Magic Minerva Orland Has an unnatural obsession with Ranma-chan after Ranma began gaining strength Minerva repeatedly attempted to recruit him for Sabertooth and gets increasingly cruel with each refusal often saying that Ranma belongs to her as she is the only one who can unleash her true potential. She also subtly hints that she knows about Ranma’s true form. Her depravity and overall creepiness has often reminded Ranma of Kodachi. Mirajane Strauss Ranma has an obvious crush on Mirajane and while she often teases him because of it she seems to reciprocate. Many of their fellow guild members have commented on it as they find it hilarious that the same person who will charge head first into a fight is so shy and mention that Mirajane will most likely be the aggressor in there relationship. Synopsis In a flash of light a mysterious stranger appeared in front of Princess Hisui E. Fiore while she was bathing. Despite desperately trying to prove his innocence Princess Fiore screamed alerting the Fiore Royal Military who thought the stranger was an assassin. This theory was given further credence when the stranger defended himself with what appeared to be Lifestream Magic while screaming something about an accident and the Nanban Mirror. While highly skilled a warrior isn’t able to hold his own against the full might of the Fiore Royal Military. However the stranger was able to escape by summoning a monstrous tornado that seemed to use the Military’s own Eternano against them. Joining Fairy Tail Alone in an unknown world and wanted due to the unfortunate events of his arrival Ranma was forced to utilize a cursed form he gained in his original universe to escape notice from the authorities luckily Ranma was very experienced in living off the land. One day Ranma came across a group of Fairy Tail Guild members unfortunately Rufus Lore. After the battle they took Ranko the name “she” introduced herself as back to the Guild to patch her up it was her that Macao Conbolt offered her membership. Ranma quickly jumped at the chance to learn magic and gain access to the Magic archive in order to discover a way home. Ranma also took it upon herself to be the guilds protector X790 Grand Magic Games Ranma became stranded in the Fairy Tail universe in X789 in X790 “she” made quite a showing during the Grand Magic Games however the Guild still lost due to overall points but Ranma’s skill still awed the crown putting the name Fairy Tail back into the mouths of the people. Ten Wizard Saints Initiation After the games Ranma decided to join the Ten Wizard Saints in an effort to gain more recognition for the guild. Return of the Missing Fairy Tail Members Magic and Abilities Anything-Goes School of Magic: This is a unique type of magic created by Ranma which is an amalgam of whatever spells he felt were useful enough to learn. True to its name it is based on learning and adapting many different types of Magic, taking what works and discarding what doesn't. As such, it is not confined to a single way of thinking or philosophy when it comes to combat. This gives Ranma the advantage of adaptability and unpredictability in a fight since he would ideally know spells from many different types that complement each other, minimizing perceptible weaknesses. *'Fate Wheel:' An Anti Memory Make spell, a great swirling vortex of agitated mana, bottled and channeled through a giant wild-magic energy shell. Once triggered, the released energy is magnified and multiplied tenfold, but the powerful, rapid-fire spell attacks are impossibly random in form and effect. *'Phase Shift': A''' Territory spell combined with a melee combat style that uses the same principle. In the instant Ranma is attacked he shelters himself in pockets of space just below the fabric of our reality. The strength the spatial barrier is determined by the magical strength of the mage. So while those significantly stronger then Ranma will be able to break through it their attack will still be weakened significantly. '''Magic Calculation (マジックカリキュレーション''Majikku Karikureshon'') is a form of magic created by Ranma by combining elements of Amaterasu and Rune Magic (both of which he studied in the magical archives). This magic augments the Anything-Goes School of Magic and used as a 'place maker' for placing the exact coordinates of an even more complex magical spell. Magic requires complex energy computations to achieve the desired effects. The purpose of Magic Calculation is to simplify casting magic by preparing and storing common formulas beforehand, so they can be used on short notice, e.g. in combat. Ranma created this magic to overcome the weakness caused by his inexperience. The minute differences between Eternano manipulation and outright magic would leave opening in his form that could be easily exploited. As Ranma rose in skill and experience he began to use this form of magic less and less until it is no longer needed. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: For Mages, the ability to discern, and manipulate the flow of the energies of the world around them is a necessary skill in using their unique magic. Ranma possesses an extraordinary sensory input in regards to energy, demonstrating a highly acute level spiritual awareness. He is able to detect what he refers to as "ripples in a pond", the subtle vibrations, wavelengths, the ebb and flow of energy as it propagates through the world. His senses are so precise, that he can detect the use of supernatural abilities, and even the presence of magic as it is cast within the area. He often describes a spiritual energy signature using a variety of senses, from its color, texture, even how it appears to interact with the environment. This allows him to understand the structure and design of spells as if he were viewing a blueprint. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_Combat#Hand_to_Hand_Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant]: Ranma relies mostly on this for combat and is a highly skilled martial artist, to the extent that many believe that he is a practitioner of Lifestream Magic. Trained from the moment he could walk Ranma is a master of several styles of martial arts. A practitioner of the Anything Goes Martial Arts is expected to be prepared to do almost anything to triumph, regardless of the challenges, humiliations, or cheating involved. This versatile combat style can produce a warrior who is strong in virtually every aspect of battle, both mentally and physically, with limited weaknesses. His training has made him a very balanced fighter, though he can still be surprised by opponents whom he has never fought before. Ranma was killed enough to escape from the Fiore Royal Military using nothing but martial arts. Keen Intellect: Ranma is very intelligent, far more than many people credit him as being. Ranma's largest problem is that he is a live in the moment type person, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. It's good because he does not dwell on his problems, but a couple of consequence from being a live in the moment type person are shortsightedness (does not plan far enough in advance/think things through enough/come up with contingency plans) and impatience. He has displayed a high level learning ability judging by how fast he learned new spells, and he has learned entire schools of magic over night. This is especially impressive given that he’s only been studying magic for a little over 3 years. Ranma has studied hand to hand combat since he was a child and is considered a "combat genius", however he does display knowledge in other fields besides martial arts such as cooking, sewing, first aid, repair work, CPR, cleaning, designing, etc., and can usually be counted on to know at least something helpful on just about anything. He is generally the person who comes up with a solution or figures things out. Thanks to his extensive study of the magical archive he also very knowledgeable in time and space magic. Though he’s only has experience in the later and since the former was learnt mostly from books he doesn’t know any spells. *'Master Tactician:' Ranma is very good at making new tactics, copying techniques, developing counters, and discovering a person's weakness. He even had stated that using a technique against him multiple times is pointless. If you have a weakness of any type Ranma will figure it out and use it against you. Thanks to his high intellect and way of learning, Ranma can instantly develop new applications of many of his pre-existing techniques to deal with threats as his body dynamically learns from experience. This is one of the main reasons why Ranma is so deadly; as it allows him to evolve beyond any limit, which allows him to learn and predict moves of opponents he faces. As Ranma fights, he learns from his opponent's movements, attack patterns, abilities, and techniques. This ability gives Ranma an increasing advantage over many other foes, as counter tactics can be produced very quickly. This ability is the main reason why his guild members started referring to Anything-Goes School of Magic as 2nd Generation Memory Make. Though he doesn’t really like that name. *'Master Strategist: ' Ranma's instincts as well as his reasoning ability are that of a Detective & a Battle Strategist. Ranma always watches the people around him and can accurately deduce what they are thinking most of the time. As a result he knows what is about to happen and plans accordingly. His skill actually rival that of the first Guild Master Mavis Vermilion though they both admit this is just because of his greater experience and understanding of the combatants. Even then Mavis proved to be the greater strategist. Though Ranma is coming a close second as he did predict that Erza would face off against Minerva. ' ' Immense Strength: Ranma is incredibly strong many times stronger than a normal human. We've never seen Ranma push himself to his limit strength wise and there is no way to tell how strong he really is. Ranma's male form is stronger than his female form how much so is unknown. Even before he began studying magic some feats for female form Ranma were throwing multi-ton ice blocks around, punching multi-ton boulders shattering them, and pushing a roughly 70-ton boulder into the mouth of the Yamata-Orochi underwater. Immense Endurance: Ranma’s strongest ability is his willpower he can not imagine losing a single fight. Thanks to this he possesses superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. Immense Durability: Ranma displays a very high level of durability. He is durable enough to withstand powerful spells and immediately continue to fight afterwards,[9] managed to withstand exposure to Fire Magic,[10][11] and has fallen hundreds of meters into solid stone with only minor bruising.[12] ' ' Immense Reflexes: Ranma possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. His martial arts training has granted him an extrasensory awareness, which warns him from incoming danger/attacks. Further training has allowed him to exclude all extraneous movements and focus solely on the enemy’s presence. Enabling him to evade, dodge, and avoid almost any form of danger, no matter how fast, subtle, or sudden it may be. This way he can avoid attacks using the least amount of energy necessary. Immense Speed: Ranma he is able to move at supersonic speeds, but generally only uses it in combat situations. In one battle while it appears as if he had landed right in front of his opponent, it revealed that he had been ripping the ground around the area they were standing on, without his opponent even noticing. ' ' Immense Magic Power: A member of the Ten Wizard Saints renowned for his great skills, Ranma possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. However Ranma’s basic training in magic is lacking, his magic is pure potential and inhuman will. To illustrate his magical ability; when he fought the Royal Guards who used actual spells, and planned magic; with their experience, it looked as if they were more powerful. However, Ranma using just life force attacks and just by instinct was able to able to understand their magic and even use it against them in a devastating attack. Ranma is able to utilize many different spells in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue as shown when he discovered the weakness of Memory Make. However Ranma’s more powerful spells mainly utilize outside sources of power namely the opponents. Notes The reason Ranma doesn’t like the name 2nd Generation Memory Make is because it implies that his ability to quickly learn and develop new spells are nothing more then a naturally byproduct of his magic and not naturally his. Behind the Scenes The outfit Ranma wears as a representative of the Wizard Saints if the same one Kazuki Fuuchouin wore during the Queen’s Cup. The picture of Ranma in the black outfit is actually Hiro from the comic Gold Digger. Creation & Conception This is basically a standard what if Rama Fairy Tail Fanfic Crossover idea. I don’t really have confidence in my writing skills but I am good with ideas and putting the pieces together. My suggestion is to have Ranma appear between the Tenrou Island arc and the Grand Magic Games arc. In full Ranma Zaniness he appears in front of Hisui E. Fiore while she is bathing. With his male form accused of attacking the princess of Fiore he’s forced to use his cursed form as a cover. That way since''' Fairy Tail is now the weakest guild Ranma could join it and make a name for herself without drawing attention because even she couldn’t win the entire games by herself. I have to go with memory make as well Ranma would focus more on ancient spells then anything else as he would attempt to learn as much time and space magic as he can to find his way home. Memory make would help him to achieve this. As for how he learns it an original character who trained Rufus Lohr which would give Ranma a rival. This scenario would also give Ranma a chance to learn many different kinds of magic. Such a new up and comer choosing to remain in such a weak guild would attract many recruiters who’ll attack her when she refuses or just people who don’t believe the hype and challenge her. ' ' Then things will start to get interesting after the original Fairy Tail returns Ranma wouldn’t back down from joining the games. In any fairy tail crossover Ranma will have to restart from the bottom while his ki attack might be mistakes as some form of magic it wouldn’t be a match for the various a and s-class mages out their and since he’s joining the fairy tail guild he will have to fight a lot since they seemed to get bullied because of their status as the weakest guild. So when Ranma starts learning the difference between a ki attack and a spell. I used Structural Grasp Magecraft from Fate Stay Night as the basis of all magic the ability to discern, and manipulate the flow of the energies of the world around oneself as this is a necessary skill in using the various unique forms of magic. This is a basic skill that every mage in Fairy Tail has to learn before branching off. 2nd generation Memory Make is something Ranma created by combining his new understanding of magic with his photographic memory and his ability to quickly learn new skill. The two could work in tangent with one another strengthening each other as Ranma grows as Ranma gains experience his sensory input in regards to energy will become greater which in turn will increase his analytical skills and instincts. It would take time so at first Ranma might would know how to perform a certain spell but unlike Rufus he wouldn’t be able to do it instantly because the motion’s wouldn’t be instinctive yet. Basically it’s like this Ranma learned the movement’s of the Hiryu Shoten Ha after seeing it once but then had to be told and taught about the hot and cold ki aspect of the technique. What if he was also able to see that cologne had changed the way her ki was expressed. Then without her input he did the same with his own through trial and error. Ranma now has basically taught himself the HSH but since he was never actually trained in the soul of ice it would be hard to do in the heat of battle. So Ranma would need to learn something like Amaterasu a spell used as a 'place maker' for placing the exact coordinates of an even more complex magical spell. Then train until he doesn’t need it anymore. From there he move’s on to revising spells on the fly then eventually combining them with others. By the time to original guild member’s return he’ll be learning new spell’s like he used to do. It wouldn’t be instant like but at the speed he was able to learn new techniques. And his instincts and analytical skills will have risen to the point where they rival the 1st. Memory Make doesn’t even have to be something he attempts to learn at first. Like I said Ranma would just be a nobody who joined the weakest guild who can barely use magic. Then people notice his skill in learning new spells then Rufus Lohr of the arrogant Sabertooth Guild and Ranma has himself a rival. Eventually Ranma’s unique style is called 2nd generation Memory Make which isn’t really a specific type of magic but a rater combination of different types used to created a unified whole. Just like a certain martial arts style we all know and love To me, if you look at the way they use 'magic' in Fairy Tail, there is almost no difference between it and Ki, it's only in how you use it, and there isn't much difference in that. Ignoring the speed factor (and others use that), Ranma and Natsu use their powers in much the same way. Natsu uses his fire magic to do a lot of things that ki martial artists do, to make himself stronger, tougher, heal faster, all that. Don't get me wrong, there are differences as well, but there are a lot of similarities too. Ranma's memory, combined with learning how magic works would not teach him Memory Make, it would just make him a fast learning mage (even if he can do things similarly to that type). To learn that kind of magic though, he would have to 'study' it. By either being taught, finding a book on it, or watching the one person on the planet who knows it (who appears to not be the nicest guy, though I can't say for certain, because I stopped watching the show before he appeared, couldn't sit through another filler arc after the time skip). If Ranma's 'style' or 'type of magic' is called anything other than just an amalgam of whatever spells he liked, it should be the Anything-Goes School of Magic, or something like that. Because it is not a single type of magic, but just that, a combination of whatever spells he felt were useful enough to learn. Remember, learning more than one type of magic is not uncommon in Fairy Tail, most of the mages specialize in one form, but know several. So he can just learn whatever he wants, without having to justify it in any way. Erza, for example, knows 3 kinds on her own, and has access to 3 others if she dons the right kind of armor. The 'motions' are not the problem, it would be the ki/mana use part, the harder part to 'see', the motions themselves, he would get after seeing it, it's how to power it that would take the practice, the best example I can think of would be Hinako's coin trick. He got the motions down just by seeing it once, what he couldn't figure out was how to power it, because it took a special kind of ki system to do so. Were it just the motions, he would have been firing them off on day one. Memory Make doesn't even have 'motions', other than placing your fingers to your head, not much to copy there... (well, at least according to the wikia, and we all know how accurate THAT is...) Ranma learns magic the same way he learns martial arts. In Fairy Tail not only are there different styles of magic but each style falls into a specific classification. There’s caster magic which is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. And Holder magic which is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. But there has to be a starting point the pupil has to be able to see/sense the way the magic is being shaped/manipulated otherwise it would be like with Ranma and Hinako. When Ur was training Grey and Lyon if she didn’t teach them the basics first when she started their lesson in ice make all they would get was the motions down but wouldn’t be able to it actually works unless she told them. I also didn’t mean that Ranma would learn memory make just that it is what people will eventually start calling his form after he reaches a certain level of magic. Second Generation Dragon Slayers is the same way the 1’st generation are all learned by dragons while second generation simply implant 'Dragon Lacrima into their body. ' ''' I didn’t mean to apply that Ranma would actively go out and learn Memory Make as I said he would probably focus more on time and space magic in an effort to get home but just that in the end the two styles would seem very similar. The Sabertooth Guild are all particularly cruel and extremely arrogant so in any crossover set during this time it’s a given that they would go after Ranma. As I said he’s a newbie in the weakest guild then with him gaining strength they would try to show him his place. Truthfully the only appeal Ranma would have with Memory Make would be defeating it. Ranma is already skilled and learning new things and then changing them on the fly to fit his needs though the forget spell would interest him. However Yuka Suzuki’s Wave magic will accomplish the same think. The name 2nd Memory Make could actually come from his fellow guild member’s as a screw you to Sabertooth who Ranma would see as just another bully in the long list he has to deal with in this world. And it would only be called that after Ranma makes a name for himself. Ranma will also be known to the populous as a girl since my idea was that he appears in the world while Hisui E. Fiore is bathing thus forced to use his cursed form as a cover. Given his flamboyant poetic nature Rufus could be Ranma’s new Kuno. If you think about it Ranma’s magic style while similar to memory make will probable resemble Slayer magic more as Ranma is incorporating magic into his style instead of the other way around as it’s usually done. Enhancing his art through the style he learns. I used the Ten Wizard Saints mainly so I could add priestess to Ranma’s name but it does sound like something he would do. I could see the Time/Space thing as his first plan, though it would depend on how much he enjoys himself, he could grow to like the world more, it's not like he has a lot of reasons to go back, a bunch of people wanting to use him. But that would all depend on circumstance. How he got there, what they were in the middle of when it happened, etc. If he was asleep or something when he was transferred it's even possible that he could grow to think of his old life as a bad dream. Or if he was in the middle of something important when it happened, then he could get to a point where he would stop at nothing to return, hopefully back to the same time he left so he can still save whomever he was trying to save at the time. It could also depend on how people treated him there, the fellowship of the guild is on that he would fit into well. I suggest Mirajane Strauss as a matchup for Ranma because I feel she combines all the best qualities of the tendo sisters into one package. Akane’s tempermental nature nabiki's manipulative and and kasumi's loving caring nature. I see Erza as being a likely candidate for the daughter of the Fairy Tail version of Ranma so see match ups between them as a little squicky. If anyone likes this idea they’re welcome to turn it into a fanfic. Category:Ranma Saotome Priestess of Fairy Tail